


When the Boss is Away

by Shadow15



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Yamazaki hated being assigned to accompany Sougo out on jobs, because he knew what always happened in the end. He just... didn't think Sougo could be this violent.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 5





	When the Boss is Away

Yamazaki should have known nothing good would come from being stuck with Sougo and accompanying him out to a job, especially when said job involved a bunch of Jouishishi terrorists Sougo could have taken care of on his own without Yamazaki’s help. 

“You really are an idiot, you know that?” The blood splattered all throughout the room wasn’t entirely the terrorists’; the large trail that disappeared through the shoji and around the corner was Yamazaki’s, left from where he’d dragged himself back to Sougo with tears in his eyes. 

Yamazaki dropped his head. He looked down, trying not to cry as he nodded in agreement. “Yes, Captain Okita…” 

“What kind of moron gets himself separated - especially when he’s too much of a coward to swing his sword when cornered like that?” Sougo tugged carelessly at Yamazaki’s jacket, opening it and revealing the deep stab wound in Yamazaki’s abdomen that had just missed major organs. “I swear I have to look after you every time. Like a child.” 

Yamazaki nodded. Still, he didn’t realise his head. “Yes, Captain Okita…” 

Sougo grabbed Yamazaki by the shoulders and pushed him down aggressively. Yamazaki whimpered as his head hit the floorboards with a deafening thump. Sougo looked closer at the wound, watching the blood gush freely for a few moments before he looked back at Yamazaki’s face. “Oi, Zaki. I got a first aid kid. Let me go get it. Just stay here.” 

Yamazaki whined to himself when Sougo’s footsteps faded away. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere if he wanted to; not unless he dragged himself painfully along the ground, which would probably see him bleed out. He stayed where he was, not moving, waiting until he heard Sougo’s familiar gait return. 

“Okay, Zaki.” Sougo returned to his spot beside Yamazaki. He opened the small medical kit he’d left with their supplies. He withdrew a bottle of antibacterial wash. “I’ll clean that leg wound up first. It looks nasty.” 

Yamazaki frowned. Leg wound? He didn’t  _ think  _ his leg was injured… “What leg wound?” 

“This one.” Sougo withdrew his sword from its sheath and drove it into Yamazaki’s leg, fracturing the femur. Yamazaki screamed, but Sougo slapped his hand over his mouth to quieten him. “Zaki, shh… Don’t scream. This will only hurt a bit.” 

Yamazaki tried to turn his head to the side to escape Sougo’s hand over his mouth. He tried to push himself away, but Sougo grabbed his injured leg and dragged him back into place. Tears streamed down Yamazaki’s cheeks. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the pain, but the stab wound was nothing compared to the bottle of antibacterial Sougo tipped out all over his leg wound. 

Yamazaki screamed louder than before, and he struggled to get away again, but Sougo held him down again. “Oi, oi. I still need to clean out your stomach wound. Hold still.” 

Sougo retrieved another bottle of antibacterial, and this time, he tipped it over Yamazaki’s abdomen. Yamazaki’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets as his back arched in agony. Froth spilled past his lips before vomit followed. 

Sougo smirked. He reached out to pat Yamazaki’s head in a mock display of comfort. “Did that hurt, Zaki?” 

Yamazaki’s answer came in the form of him writhing on the spot, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his body trembled violently from pain. 

Sougo’s smile turned more sinister now as he reached out to put his hand on Yamazaki’s abdomen and hold him still. “I’d better clean the wound out properly; don’t want any dirt in there giving you an infection.” 

Yamazaki’s eyes snapped open with a scream when he felt three fingers dig into the gaping hole in his abdomen. He clawed at Sougo’s hand still over his mouth, twisting his head to escape the gag, but no matter what he did, Sougo didn’t stop. 

Sougo thrust his fingers in and out of Yamazaki’s abdomen wound like a man on a mission. His eyes stayed on Yamazaki’s face, watching him, marveling in the agony displayed in every fibre of Yamazaki’s existence. 

“Does it hurt, Zaki?” Sougo sneered at the wail Yamazaki made. He pulled his fingers out, bloodied and covered in a gore Sougo wasn’t entirely certain of its contents. 

Yamazaki rolled onto his side, panting harshly as sweat dripped down his face. His face contorted in agony as he tried to hold back his tears. 

“Oi. Yamazaki.” Sougo grabbed Yamazaki by the ankle and dragged him closer. “C’mere. You’re getting me horny.” 

Yamazaki cringed at the words. He shook his head, shaking violently as he wrapped his arms around himself vulnerably. “Please no, Captain! Please no!” 

“Why not? It’s not the first time I’ve fucked you. Come on. Don’t be a prude.” Sougo reached for Yamazaki’s belt. He unclipped it and yanked his uniform down, past his knees and over his ankles until he was throwing it carelessly behind him and into a corner of the room. 

Tears streamed relentlessly down Yamazaki’s cheeks. He curled himself into a ball, pleading, but Sougo ignored him. He wailed when he felt Sougo grab him by the hips and turn him over, face-down, pulling his hips up into the air. 

“Please, Captain, please, please, please!” Yamazaki was hysterical, but he knew Sougo wasn’t going to stop; he  _ never  _ stopped.

“What’s wrong, Zaki?” Sougo wrapped his hand around Yamazaki’s throat. His hot breath billowed against Yamazaki’s ear as he lined himself up with Yamazaki’s entrance. “You know it hurts more when you fight it, right?” 

Yamazaki sobbed. His nails dug into the floorboards beneath them, leaving bloodied scratches behind as he tried desperately to drag himself away. “Captain,  _ please _ ! I don’t want to!” 

“Sorry, Zaki. I don’t care about what you want.” And with that, Sougo shoved himself inside Yamazaki in one harsh motion, reveling in the scream Yamazaki made in response. 

Yamazaki’s body tightened, trying to fight off the intrusion. He howled in agony, his face covered in tears and blood from where he’d bitten through his tongue and lip. He clawed at the floorboards again, tearing his nails. 

“Fuck…” Sougo grunted at a particularly hard thrust. He tightened his hold on Yamazaki’s throat. “You’re always so fucking tight, Zaki. I’m glad it’s only me who fucks you; wouldn’t want anyone getting you loose for me.” 

“Please stop!” Yamazaki howled. He turned his head back to plead with Sougo, but all it accomplished was Sougo grabbing the back of his head and smashing his face down onto the floor so hard, he felt his nose break. 

“Don’t look at me with that stupid face,” Sougo snarled. “Not when we’re fucking. I don’t want to look at your fucking ugly mug.” 

Sougo let go of Yamazaki’s head and instead gathered his wrists to restrain over his head. He forced Yamazaki’s hips higher into the air, giving him more room to thrust harder and faster. He closed his eyes and groaned at the blood that dribbled past his erection and onto the floorboards, coating Yamazaki’s pale flesh red. 

Yamazaki continued screaming until his voice was gone, and all he could manage was to choke in place of it. His eyes were scrunched tightly closed, and his teeth were grit so hard, he was sure he could feel a tooth cracking. He wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around himself and rock back and forth, but he couldn’t even do that. He cried, unable to stop himself from trembling, eventually vomiting once more from all the pain and the stress he was under. 

Sougo kept thrusting, uncaring for Yamazaki’s pain. He reached beneath Yamazaki’s body and took hold of his flacid shaft, squeezing painfully. Yamazaki yelped in pain, but it was nothing compared to when Sougo turned his attention to his balls and squeezed even harder. 

Yamazaki’s eyes flew open, and his mouth hung wide as he  _ screamed _ . Sougo groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm hit him. He spilled into Yamazaki, making sure to fill him up well before he pulled out to empty the last of himself onto his bloodied entrance. 

Yamazaki’s body fell limp onto the floor. He flinched when Sougo knelt by his head and whispered, “Now, we aren’t going to tell Hijikata about this, are we, Zaki? It’s our little secret. Just ours. No one else’s.” 

Yamazaki nodded, just like he did every time. He let himself get trapped inside his mind, drifting in and out of reality in an attempt to protect himself from what had happened. He was barely conscious of being loaded into an ambulance and taken to a hospital. All he knew was that, when Hijikata was sitting beside his hospital bed, Yamazaki couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“You know…” Hijikata seemed uncomfortable for once, as if he truly didn’t know how to voice his thoughts. “...Are you sure that it was Joishishi who assaulted you, Zaki?” 

Yamazaki nodded without hesitation; if that was what Sougo had told Hijikata had happened, he would go along with it until his death. “...” 

Hijikata hummed. “It’s just… Well, for someone like you, you sure do get raped a lot by different people…” 

“...” 

Hijikata took a deep breath. He cleared his throat and looked away. “...You sure it’s not  _ Sougo _ who’s assaultin’ ya…?” 

Yamazaki hesitated. He turned his head away to stare out of the window and watch the rain drip down the glass. His eyes filled with tears before he slowly turned back to look at Hijikata. He reached out, hesitantly, nervously, for Hijikata’s hand. To his surprise, Hijikata let him take it. Yamazaki swallowed painfully past the lump in his throat. His whisper was empty. “Captain Okita would never do that to me, Vice-Commander…” 

Yamazaki’s tears fell rapidly. He knew Hijikata didn’t believe him. How badly he wished he was strong enough to tell Hijikata the truth...

  
  



End file.
